


Romantics

by loveinslowmotion



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haylor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinslowmotion/pseuds/loveinslowmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks apart, Harry shows up to surprise Taylor with a romantic, rose-scented surprise that was just the getaway the pair of them were after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [this anon](http://alltootay.tumblr.com/post/147037098590/can-you-write-a-one-shot-about-hot-haylor-sex-in-) who got this super sweet idea in my head that I _had_ to write! I hope you all enjoy! xx

_“before she came in we were all waiting in this room low key screaming over some of these other girls costumes when there was an acTUAL SCREAM from down the hall and we were all like ???? it was definitely taylor and we were like what the fuck homegirls not allowed to die when we’re literally minutes away from meeting her and since me and jaimee had our bad blood costumes on and we were right by the door we thought we could channel our badassness and burst out into the hall and be the heroes (and obvs be invited into her squad for saving her life duh) so we sneaky peeked out to assess the danger and i shit you not harry was standing there with a bouquet of flowers like the size of taylor mayBE BIGGER and she was running at him (in those heels damn girl HO W) and he picked her up and spUN HER AROUND IT WAS LIKE A FUCKING MOVIE I’VE NEVER SEEN ANYTH ING CUTER I STG SHE KISSED HIM AND I ALMOST PASSED OUT RIGHT THE RER FUCK !!!! IM STI;LL  ! !!!! !! SCREAMING !@!!!!!!1!” –_ from a loft 89 story via tumblr

 

*** * * * ***

Taylor was playing a sold out show in Manchester and as far as she knew Harry was hours away from her, only seeing her bits of her show through pictures and videos that popped up on his Twitter timeline.

Harry was _actually_ sitting in a VIP section with his mum and older sister (who weren’t originally in his plan and had promised not to interfere later) watching every minute of the show live, and the only person who didn’t seem to notice was Taylor. Perfect.

It had been weeks since they had last seen each other in person. Between their respective busy schedules, finding time to meet wasn’t always the easiest thing to do: when one of them free in one city, the other was busy working on a whole other continent. They had planned for a couple of lucky days together the following week, but Harry’s impatience had gotten the better of him and in secret he had booked some earlier travel so he could surprise Taylor in the way he knew she needed most.

As certain as she was that she was having the time of her life with this album and this tour, there was no escaping the consequences of putting on such a spectacular stadium tour. Taylor was tired from dancing around on stage for nights on end and she was running on pure adrenaline, the excitement she felt right before she performed outweighing the part of her brain that was begging her to spend a week or two lying in bed eating all the carbs she could get her hands on. But she hadn’t spent all those hours in the gym getting herself as fit as she could so she could handle the physical strain of touring just so she could give up and complain, had she? No, Taylor Swift had a job to do and she was going to do it exceedingly well.

Still, Taylor _might’ve_ whined to Harry once or twice about wanting to sleep for an age, but that was only because she knew he understood what it was like to be a musician on tour. He understood what she was going through and that was exactly why he wanted to go all out in surprising her with a fantastically relaxing treat that was going to transport her mind and body to a perfectly peaceful place. It was what she unquestionably deserved.

Taylor slayed that night on stage, though that was hardly a surprise to anyone in the audience: she had always been an incredible performer and her passion really showed. Her shows weren’t just concerts, they were experiences. From the light up bracelets everyone got on their seats to the lucky few who got to meet her backstage, Taylor went out of her way to give back to her fans. She gave her heart and soul into every show and it was blatantly obvious why people loved her. It reminded Harry why _he_ loved her.

Harry’s plan required a lot of chance. The biggest question was whether or not Taylor was going to stumble across a picture of him getting off the plane in London or arriving at the swanky hotel he had checked into in Manchester or leaving to go to her show or him actually inside the arena. With her enthusiasm for connecting with her fans on social media it was a huge risk, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He couldn’t stop her from going online and he couldn’t stop anyone from spotting him and posting about it. He just had to pray luck was on his side.

When Harry met her backstage later, it was obvious that it was.

With specific instructions for Harry to be able to get into the arena undetected by fans and especially by Taylor, Harry had organised a few other things as well. There were the simple things, like having refreshments in the VIP section and a car to take his mum and sister to the hotel he had booked for them after (definitely not the same as the one he had sorted for him and Taylor). There was the obvious security they needed just in case, but then there were the little extras: the box of elaborately decorated cupcakes he had arranged to be delivered to the arena before the show with a note for Taylor wishing her luck – a sweet token he figured would throw her off thinking he might actually turn up tonight – and then the admittedly a little excessively large bouquet of white roses he had ordered for him to take to her himself once the show was over. It was going to be a wonderful start to the night he had fashioned ahead.

A security guard escorted Harry and his family backstage when all the unbelievable exhilaration of singing and dancing came to an end. Someone on Taylor’s team asked Harry for a quick picture on their way and he happily obliged, while another who had kindly collected and safeguarded the flowers gave them to him and led him towards Taylor’s dressing room. He decided he wanted to hang back, let her find him rather than directly approach her himself, and so he leaned against one of the walls, bouquet held in front of him hiding his face, with Anne and Gemma waiting around the corner to give him the space he wanted.

Harry’s stomach was fluttering in anticipation as the minutes passed. He couldn’t find words to explain how eager he was to see her, or how much he had missed her recently. This grand gesture he was offering now said all he wanted to say.

If he had been lingering closer to her room, Taylor would’ve undoubtedly been able to distinguish the tattoos that ran up his arm holding the flowers as soon as she stepped into the hall and saw what looked like a bouquet with legs. The sight confused her – if someone was giving her flowers, they would just be sent to her room – but as soon as the guard that was waiting with Harry did the subtle cough that signalled she was in the hall and Harry peeked out from behind his extreme bunch of roses it clicked in her head. Her whole face lit up and she squealed loudly in astonished delight, instantly running towards him and looking a little like an awkward baby giraffe as she tried to keep her balance on her high heels while getting to his open arms as quick as she could.

It was an insanely adorable reunion. As soon as they reached each other, Taylor threw her arms around him and Harry was totally ready to catch her jumping up. He lifted her up and spun her around on the spot, holding onto her tightly with the bouquet still in one hand, her skirt flowing around her bare legs as they embraced. They were laughing and grinning ear-to-ear; this was _exactly_ what the both of them had been craving for.

When Harry set her down on her feet, Taylor looked at him in wonder, her hands resting on either side of his face as if she was checking he was actually real, that he was actually standing there in front of her. She leaned in to a long-awaited kiss, bursting with the passion they had been bottling up ever since they had last seen each other. He held her as close as he could and her foot popped and if someone took a photo of them in that moment it would’ve completely looked like the cover of a cliché romance novel.  Now that they were finally together again, neither of them ever wanted to let go.

They couldn’t stay in the hall forever, though. When they eventually broke apart from each other’s lips, Taylor smiled at him marvellously, shaking her head just slightly. “What are you doing here?!”

“Surprising you, obviously,” Harry grinned at her cheekily, dimples on full display. “You were amazing, love. Absolutely amazing.”

“These _flowers_ are amazing!” she gushed, averting her eyes momentarily to admire the floral display. “They’re gorgeous, Harry; what am I going to do with all these?”

“Bring them back to our hotel, I hope.”

Taylor agreed with another amorous kiss to his lips, sending another flood of warmth through both of their veins. “Whatever you’ve planned, I’m so in,” she assured him eagerly. “I’ve gotta go meet some fans right now though, but you go wait in my dressing room and I’ll meet you there soon.”

“Can’t I come with you?”

“No, ‘cause I’ll want to keep doing this,” Taylor said with a small giggle before kissing him again.

“I’m okay with that,” Harry mumbled teasingly against her lips, and it took Taylor a serious amount of effort to break away from him moments later.

“I really have to go, I’m sorry,” she insisted, starting to step away from him before she got herself too attached. “Wait for me.”

“Mum and Gemma are here – they’ll want to say hi to you before we go,” he let her know, a grin he couldn’t wipe off his face remaining still as she walked backwards down the hall. “I love you, Tay.”

“Don’t,” Taylor said quickly, pointing at him with an accusing finger and an overjoyed smile. “Don’t say that. You know I’ll want to come running back to you if you say that.”

He sure did. Waiting for a few beats to pass, Harry held eye contact with her and repeated, “I love you, Tay,” like she knew he was going to. Taylor shook her head and spun around, skipping down the hall like she was supposed to. Harry watched her go off with a spring in her step, his heart sighing knowing that he was the reason, and just as someone from her team stopped her before she reached the room filled with lucky concert-goers, he called out to her again.

“Tay?”

Her hair bounced above her shoulders as she instantly turned her head to look back at him.

“I love you.”

His voice rang clear through the corridor and Taylor blew him a kiss in return, to which Harry naturally grabbed the air in front of him to catch and hold to his heart.

_Romantics._

 

*** * * * ***

 

_“Oh my god,”_ Taylor breathed out when Harry let them into their hotel room later that evening. One glance inside was all she needed to know that she was undoubtedly going to be grabbing her stuff from her place to stay here with Harry for the remainder of their short time in Manchester.

The pair of them were no strangers to exquisite hotels. Harry could’ve easily have taken her to his own London home, but if he was really going to go all out with this surprise visit, he wasn’t going to have them drive for over four hours: he was going to find them the grandest hotel room he possibly could in the area on short notice.

A few levels shy of the penthouse, the suite he had booked had serious wow-factor. Stepping inside, the first thing that caught attention was the crystal chandelier. Elaborate and glistening, it hung as the masterpiece in the centre of the spacious living area. Rich colours and expensive materials made up the well-designed furniture, thoughtful choices in the few pieces of artwork on the walls and the positioning of vases of fresh flowers on surfaces throughout every room. It had the vintage aura of a royal aesthetic; it was perfect for someone who wanted to impress a hopeless romantic.

Taylor floated forward, looking almost dreamlike as she took in her stunning surroundings. Harry watched her fondly from a short distance, though he was quick to hurry over to her and grab her hand when she looked like she was about to explore the other adjoining rooms.

“This is beautiful, Harry,” she sighed as she turned into him, interlacing their fingers as her blue eyes brimming with bliss met his. “You didn’t need to do all this for me. I’m happy just seeing you again.”

“In that case, maybe I’ll forget about everything else I–”

“No,” Taylor swiftly interrupted. “No, you went to all the trouble, so I want to see.”

Harry kissed her softly, saying a gentle “Okay” before starting to lead her into the kitchen where she marvelled over the elegant design while he tried to find something that could hold the bouquet that had made them quite the spectacle on their way to the hotel. There might not have been many people around by that time of night, but the few that were gave them strange looks as Harry guided Taylor, flowers in her grasp, into the foyer with a protective hand on her lower back. At least the mass of flora gave them a shield to hide their plump lips and rosy cheeks from where they had gotten cosy on the car ride over.

Soon he brought her into the doorway of the bedroom, covering her eyes with his hands so she couldn’t immediately see inside.

“What have you done?” she questioned, her curious excitement clear in her tone.

Harry spoke softly just by her ear. “There’s a box on the bed and I want you to put on what’s inside–”

“Are you getting all kinky on me, Styles?”

“No,” he laughed. “No, it’s not like that.” She made a small disappointed sound and for a brief moment he wished he had taken that route instead. “Just put on what’s in the box and wait on the lounge. Don’t do anything else.”

“Okay, okay, just let me see already.”

Harry uncovered her eyes and flicked on the light switch, grinning as Taylor gasped at the illuminated room in front of her. The four-poster bed, complete with lace curtains tied back around the dark wooden posts, was magnificent, taking centre stage in the sizeable space. It won on the comfort factor too – Harry had learnt that from his little nap earlier. The rest of the room was naturally decorated to the same high standard of the whole suite.

Leaving Taylor to change, Harry disappeared back into the kitchen. He had spent his earlier hours setting up what he could – he could hear Taylor squeal in delight when she discovered the cliché yet undeniably romantic rose petals scattered all over the already burgundy-coloured bedspread – but there were some things he could only prepare in the moment.

With the strawberries that he had already removed the leaves off of and kept fresh in the fridge, Harry now arranged some marshmallows on the same plate. It looked a bit like a flower: a strawberry centre with fluffy white marshmallow petals. Figuring out how to use the chocolate fountain he had bought only yesterday took the longest amount of time, but the three-tiered tower of deliciousness was worth the moderate wait.

“Are you _serious?”_ Taylor gaped at him when he carefully walked in with the functioning fountain in his hands. Harry grinned, safely setting it down on the table without having any spills along the way and quickly going back for the plate of treats and a metal skewer for each of them to dip them easily.

“Surprise,” he beamed at her, and he knew he would never forget the look she gave him, overflowing with love and astonishment that he had gone to such an effort to make their reunion something more than just hanging out for the first time in a few weeks. True, he didn’t really _need_ to try hard to impress her when he already knew how she felt about him, but maybe that was exactly it: Harry wanted Taylor to know just how special she was to him and he wanted to remind her why she had taken another chance with him and prove that that was one of the best decisions she had ever made. Taylor deserved to experience the true love that she had always been dreaming about and Harry would be damned if he ever let her think even for a second that she wasn’t such a sparkling and huge part of his heart. He would go above and beyond to make sure she knew she was loved wholeheartedly.

As soon as he sat down on the sofa, Taylor leaned in to show her appreciation through an adoring kiss, holding Harry’s face and climbing onto his lap to get as close to him as she possibly could. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held onto her – god, it felt impossibly good to be able to hold her again. Whenever they were apart he always knew he missed it, but it never occurred to him until he had the opportunity again just how much he yearned to have her in his arms. It was the one place where both of them felt totally safe from the world.

When they reluctantly managed to pull back from each other, Taylor shook her head in disbelief, her red lips curved in a permanent smile. “I can’t believe you did all this for me,” she said breathlessly.

Harry’s grin grew cheeky. “There’s more.”

Blue eyes blowing wide, Taylor could only laugh at the thought. “Is there an anniversary or something I’m forgetting?”

“Not unless I forgot it too,” he replied, and she swallowed his giggle with another kiss.

“I only have one question,” she told him, her smile playful when he looked at her attentively. “Actually, two. How long have you been planning this because this is literally monogrammed and you can’t just do that overnight, and what about the lingerie? I don’t wear my really cute stuff on stage but I would’ve brought something if I’d known you were going to show up.”

“I’ve had that waiting for you for a while now,” he informed her of the silk robe with her initials ‘TS’ sewn onto the breast pocket he had requested she change into. It was a pastel pink with a white lace trim, coming up to her mid-thigh. It was gorgeous in look and feel, flirty in the way it caressed her lean body and showed off her mile-long legs. It was something he knew the both of them would like – he was never so sure about buying her underwear. Taylor had never once felt uncomfortable in any of the few pieces he had chosen for her, but he was always concerned he would pick something too wildly out of her taste. When he had voiced his hesitation a while back she had sat him down one night with her laptop and went online so they could figure out what they were both into – a very healthy step in their relationship he hadn’t considered before – but still, the robe was safer and more like what he was feeling right now anyway.

“I thought you might like to wear it with nothing underneath,” he added playfully, and Taylor giggled at the thought.

“Can I take _your_ clothes off?” she asked in such a polite tone that Harry couldn’t do anything but nod enthusiastically. Taylor didn’t rush through it: she took her time with opening each of his shirt buttons, smoothing her hands over his exposed chest before pushing the fabric off his shoulders. She had to shuffle back a little to work at pulling off his belt and unzipping his jeans, had to stand to tug down the denim. She left it at that, and for a simple tender moment the two of them stood there together, his hands finding her waist again and hers delicately touching his shoulders, her gaze reacquainting itself with the ink on his skin. Her fingers trailed slowly down his left arm, thumb gently rubbing over the ship she had watched be tattooed on his bicep what felt like forever ago now. It sent tingles through Harry’s body and he kissed her cheek with a softness he reserved just for her.

As they sat in the gap between the couch and the coffee table, Taylor resting back on Harry’s lap, they caught up with each other over their chocolate fountain indulgence. While they got by with their texts and their video chats, it could never compare to being in the same room as each other. Her voice sounded clearer and her laugh sweeter and her smile brighter and he could lean in to kiss her whenever he wanted to. It was like they were just Harry and Taylor when they were together, like they were normal people living normal lives doing normal couple things. Albeit they probably wouldn’t be doing something like _this_ if it weren’t for the rewards of their careers, but that didn’t change the ardent connection that they shared.

There would always be people out there disputing the validity of their relationship, but there was nothing more real than the raw happiness that exuded from the two of them sitting here now, sharing stories and sticking their fingers alone into the melted chocolate.

It was the happiest either of them had been in weeks. Sure, they had both been enjoying what they had been doing, but it wasn’t the same elation as being around someone you’re in love with. That feeling was on a whole other spectrum. You could dab some chocolate onto the tip of your friend’s nose and try to lick it off just to hear them laugh, but was it going to have the same effect as doing it to your girlfriend? Probably not, because it’s not the sound of _their_ laugh that makes your heart sing the loudest. They won’t kiss you after, either. They’ll probably just think you’re fucking disgusting.

It was a long while that they spent sitting there, chatting and giggling and occasionally popping a strawberry or a marshmallow into the other’s mouth. It was sweet – quite literally – but it wasn’t all Harry had up his sleeve.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to move from here,” Harry realised, leaning back on his hands and smiling at Taylor, who was licking her bright red lips after eating the last strawberry.

“You say that like that’s a bad thing.”

“I’ve lost feeling in my legs,” he laughed, and Taylor gave him a faux pout.

“Poor baby,” she teased, her heavily sarcastic tone unexpectedly attractive. Taking her weight off him, she shifted up onto her knees, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning in to place a slow kiss to his lips. Her teeth lightly sunk into his bottom lip before she pulled back, and it took Harry a mountain of willpower not to give into her right there.

“D’you, um,” he mumbled, his focus jolted by the lust filling her eyes. “D’you feel like a bath?”

“I don’t remember the last time I took the time to have one,” she confessed. “Will I have the honour of sharing it with you?”

“Of course,” he smiled naturally. “Give me a couple minutes, yeah?”

Taylor nodded, standing and holding her hands out to help him up. Harry gave her a quick kiss before heading for the ensuite on stiff legs. He was glad she hadn’t actually explored in there yet, because he wanted the first time she saw the gorgeous free-standing tub that he had immediately known they had to make use of to be when she could step right into it. Twisting on one of the gold taps, hot water began filling the white marble bath through a retractable shower head – a vintage-style design. It was so classically luxurious and inviting.

Harry certainly helped with that ambience, too. Once it had filled up enough, he used some of the rose petals he had saved to sprinkle on top of the water’s surface, adding a couple drops of fragrance that would leave them both smelling especially sweet for the next few days. He had set up some tea light candles around the room too, which gave off a soft glow when he switched off the ceiling light. It was cheesy and romantic, but so was the bottle of champagne Harry retrieved from the kitchen and Taylor sighed at him in awe when she saw it in his hand.

He was glad he didn’t give her a glass before they made it to the bathroom, since he was sure she would’ve dropped it when she laid eyes on another one of his surprise little set ups.

_“Harry,”_ she gasped, stepping ahead of him and spinning around on the spot again to take in the room. “What…” She trailed off and he looked at her with raised brows, her words coming back to her when she met his curious eyes. “What did I do to deserve all this?”

“Um,” Harry laughed a little, setting the wine glasses he was carrying down onto the counter. “It’s just, you know, we haven’t seen each other in a while and, like, touring can get a bit stressful sometimes, so I thought we could do something special.” He filled the glasses as he spoke, a flicker of shyness showing itself in the way he avoided looking at her. An honest smile brightened his face when he put the champagne down and glanced her way. “I just really love you, Taylor. I want to make sure you know that.”

“Of course I do,” she quickly assured him, pulling him into a hug and holding onto him tightly. “Of course I know.”

She’d be daft if she didn’t. It was obvious in everything he did: messaging her good morning and good night every day in sync with whichever time zone she was in, asking her about her day, listening intently to everything she had to say, making sure she always got home safely, wishing her luck with her shows, holding her hand whenever they went out together, taking her picture when she wasn’t looking, carrying around a Polaroid of the two of them in his wallet, always looking at her with that ‘I adore you’ smile that was only ever for her. Harry had so much love to give and it radiated with Taylor.

When they parted, Taylor reached for one of the glasses and raised it in a toast. “To us.”

“To us,” Harry repeated after picking up the other, crystal clinking carefully as they celebrated the wonder that was them. The champagne glided down their throats gorgeously and both of them were smiling when their gazes realigned.

“I really love you, too,” Taylor spoke softly, one slow kiss authenticating it all.

Delicately Harry untied the ribbon that secured the robe around her waist, the robe that had miraculously evaded any stray drips of melted chocolate. Taylor set her wine down so she could slide the silk off her shoulders, the elegant material falling in a graceful heap on the tiles. Underneath she had on a plain set of underwear, something simple that easily went under her stage costumes, but Harry would be damned if the sheer sight of her in anything didn’t take his breath away.

With what little they had on soon scattered on the floor, the two of them carefully climbed into the bathtub, Harry first then Taylor stepping in and settling in between his legs. The sense of relaxation was instantaneous, the warmth of the water mixed with the calm atmosphere a perfect kind of serenity. Together they lay there, Taylor leaning back against Harry’s chest with one of his arms slung around her stomach, sipping champagne in comfortable silence. There wasn’t any other place in the world either of them would rather be.

The soft sound of Taylor’s voice was unexpected after they spent what felt like such a long time in simple quiet.

“Are you asleep?” she whispered, watching Harry’s features lighten with a forming smile.

“Yes,” he replied mockingly, his eyes fluttering open so he could see her holding back a giggle that he didn’t deserve for such a typical answer. “You’re disturbing me.”

“Sorry,” she went along with it. When he closed his eyes again – he’d been like that for a while, resting his eyes along with everything else – Taylor shifted a little on him as she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his jaw, slowly trailing a few further along. Harry couldn’t help his smile, and he turned his head to go for a proper kiss on the lips.

“Want to run some more hot water, love?” he asked her, reaching over the edge of the tub to put their empty wine glasses down on the floor when she shuffled further down the bath to top up the temperature.

Once she was satisfied with the fresh heat, Taylor gasped as Harry’s hands found her shoulders when she moved backwards. The bath itself was relaxing enough, but Harry’s careful hands beginning to massage her was a bonus that she hadn’t realised she was dying for. He needn’t have checked “Is this okay?” when it was so obviously going to be – she nodded quickly, sighing in contentment as he worked at loosening her muscles as best as he could. Easy for him, since nobody knew her body like Harry did. He had the whole of her mapped out: every freckle, every scar, any bruises she got. He knew where she liked to be touched, how much pressure to use, and when exactly she wanted it. It was almost like he was a mind reader, only he seemed to know what she wanted before she did herself. Taylor had never been with someone who she connected with so deeply on every front.

Sensual, intimate – Taylor was lost in a state of bliss. She didn’t feel like she had been on stage just hours ago, which only seemed to prove that Harry’s efforts were paying off. He had wanted to give her a break from everything, to give her some time to focus on herself and on him. He was certainly succeeding with that.

With his hands wandering down her back, Harry kissed her neck, as if he wasn’t pleasuring her enough already. It was kind of a turning point, where Harry was purposely caressing her to turn her on. Touching her waist, her hips, her thighs – the gentleness of it underwater was unmistakeably harmonious. Taylor revelled in it, her own hands simply resting on his knees as all her attention was fixed on the lovely way he was making her feel.

Arching as he rubbed the small of her back, Taylor’s head tilted backwards with a gasp when one of Harry’s hands glided up to cup her bare breast. He was tender with her, massaging her with care that heightened when he started using both of his hands on her. His thumbs circled over her firm nipples, a mix of the cold from sitting up out of the water and arousal. The special attention he was paying her was sending all the right feelings straight between her legs.

As Harry kissed along her shoulder, his warm breath tingling her exposed skin, Taylor was tempted to turn around to face him. She could feel his cock hardening against her back, and if she just turned around she could sit down on him and feel every inch of him inside her like she had been craving ever since they had last said goodbye. It would be so easy, and yet her body didn’t want to cooperate, too fixated on what Harry was doing to her to make any decision that would put her in control.

It wasn’t quite what Harry had in mind yet, either. Sliding a hand down her waist, he rubbed her thigh a moment before running his finger slowly over her bundle of nerves. Taylor bit down on her lip as he teased her entrance, releasing her held breath when he slipped his digit inside her. Truth be told, it wasn’t her favourite play, but after so long with nothing but fantasies she welcomed the feeling of him sliding in another finger and exploring as far as he could. Besides, this was _Harry_ – a ridiculously gorgeous sex god, if there ever was one. He knew what he was doing.

Whimpering a little when he pulled his hand away, Taylor opened her eyes to watch him awkwardly lean ahead of her. She didn’t quite realise what Harry’s intention was when he reached for the shower head and switched on the tap, not until he said, “Tell me if you want to stop,” and dunked it under the water’s surface and positioned it right between her legs.

The intensity was incredible. The stream of water directed at her centre gave an indescribable sensation with such force Taylor could barely take it. Her serenity was instantly replaced with a total rush; she opened her legs as wide as she could manage in the tub, tightly gripped the sides of the bath so her knuckles turned white, dropped her jaw but couldn’t bring any sound out she was in such unexpected euphoria. She didn’t even realise she was holding her breath until she was suddenly overcome by her orgasm as Harry moved the shower head in closer and she cried out in ecstasy, the sound echoing in the quiet of the tiled bathroom. She panted desperately while Harry quickly reached over to turn the water off, one arm slung around her waist keeping her close.

Laying back, Harry bundled her up in his arms, offering soft-spoken shushes as Taylor turned on her side and tucked herself up against him. It took her a few moments before she managed to catch her breath and when she tilted her head up to look at Harry her eyes were sparkling full of amazement.

_“Wow,”_ she exhaled, and Harry gave a little laugh.

“Haven’t heard that in a while,” he teased playfully, leaning in to a kiss that was all smiles and bodies tangling together. It was crazy how perfectly they fit, their long limbs intertwining as they shifted in the limited space they had, trying to get as close as they could as they kissed long and passionate. Minutes passed as their lips moved together, tongues in each other’s mouths and hands holding each other possessively. It felt like one of those moments that should last forever.

However quick it had been to bring Taylor to the edge, it was a different story when she pushed Harry from his side so he was lying on his back again and she finally sat down on him. She had done that slowly: wrapping her hand around the base, she had looked him directly in the eye when she aligned herself and lowered down onto his erection, watching his muscles twitch as he got some contact at last. They were both holding their breath in the process and they laughed when they realised so, Taylor kissing him again as she gave a steady roll of her hips that reminded her of just how fucking fantastic it was to love such a handsome well-endowed young man.

Having sex in a bath wasn’t nearly as easy as if they were simply in bed. It was a slippery affair that was full of giggles and smiles, not that that was far off how it usually was between them anyway. With their playful personalities, it was only natural that they were going to have fun together without taking themselves too seriously. It was easy to be relaxed when you were dating a goofball of a man with killer confidence and a heart of gold (and boots to match).

Twisting and turning, they alternated angles to mix things up, sloshing water around in the tub with each of their movements. It wasn’t just about the end goal: it was more about their connection. Finally, they got to kiss each other, touch each other, hold each other – they didn’t have to rush through it. Tonight, they had all the time in the world, and they were sure going to make the most of it.

The romantic atmosphere Harry had created, the roses and the candlelight, was perfect for their slow thrusts and shallow grinds, soft kisses and sweet smiles. They swapped control every so often, from Taylor rolling her hips on top of him to Harry turning them on their sides and thrusting into her while he pressed her up against the side of the bathtub. They spun this way and that, experimenting with what worked and what didn’t. What didn’t: Taylor lying underneath him and Harry almost head-butting her when his foot keeping him balanced slipped and he jolted forward. What did: Taylor bursting into laughter because it was such an adorable accident that was so typically _them_.

It was when Harry had them cautiously resting up on their knees that Taylor realised he was struggling. They kept each other balanced with her hands on his shoulders and his holding her hips, keeping their slow pace so neither of them slipped again. Taylor was steadier in moving her hips, driving his length back and forth inside her with more control than he had. She was surprised he had managed to last as long as he had, to be honest, but she knew he had pinched himself away from the edge a couple times to build up to a greater high. She wanted to repay him for all the pleasure he had brought her.

“What do you want, babe?” Taylor asked him gently, his furrowed brow when he glanced up from where he was admiring his view of her body so cute that she couldn’t help but kiss away his confusion before repeating her question.

“Um,” he swallowed, his mind hardly focusing properly when he had such a spectacular girl bringing him so, so close to total bliss. “I don’t– I don’t mind.”

“C’mon, babe, you’ve found a favourite,” she smiled at him affectionately, a squeal leaving her lips when he unexpectedly laid back and pulled her down on top of him. They took a moment to coordinate their long limbs back into a comfortable position, and with Harry’s feet planted on the base of the bath as firmly as he could manage, he grabbed her bum and guided her along with bouncing on him the way he was after. Taylor reached behind him to grasp the edge of the tub for stability, and while she wasn’t so sure she was going to get the friction she needed she nonetheless loved watching Harry come undone.

Looking down at him, she watched Harry’s gaze unashamedly drink up the sight of her perky breasts so close to him, his features tensing the more she moved. He whimpered underneath her, thrusting up into her as best as he could and nodding profusely when Taylor sighed _“I really missed you.”_ He couldn’t agree more.

It was when Taylor cupped his face with her wet hands and kissed him tenderly that Harry stopped trying to make it last. Arms wrapping around her, Harry held their slippery bodies as close as he could possibly manage, a protective embrace that reminded her that his intention of letting her get away again was next to none. He loved her, he really freaking loved her, and if it wasn’t already blatantly obvious in everything else he had done for her tonight, it was when he moaned into her mouth as he refused to stop kissing her all through the height of his orgasm and long after the euphoria had died down. It was obvious in the way he insisted he couldn’t leave her without her reaching that point too, despite her assuring him that she was happy either way. It was obvious in how he suggested they get out of the water, in the care he took in helping her dry down with a ridiculously fluffy towel, in how he held her hand as he led her to their bed fit for a queen and gracefully parted her legs when she laid down so he could go down on her with an enthusiasm that never seemed to die. It was obvious when he climbed on top of her to slowly and deeply make love to her again, and more than anything it was obvious in the way he smiled so fondly at her afterwards and placed a kiss on the very tip of her nose.

Taylor couldn’t thank him enough for everything he’d done and everything he was. She wanted to scream to the world _“This is why I love him!!”_ but tonight was something just for the two of them to share. All she really needed was to tell him how adored she felt, but when she tilted her head up from where she was resting on his chest Harry was already fast asleep, all tuckered out from the long day he’d had. _Of course,_ she smiled to herself.

Harry didn’t know it, but Taylor watched him for a little while, how sweet and soft he was when he was sleeping. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and whispered a “Thank you” that he wouldn’t hear.

If this was real love, Taylor couldn’t have asked to be sharing it with a more kind-hearted man.


End file.
